Fireflies
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: Jounouchi and Yami go for a drive and wind up in a feild of firefiles. Jounouchi/Yami. Shonen-ai. Fluff. For Crimson Blu


Fireflies  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, The Mummy Returns and "Promises" by Savage Garden do not belong to me, although it would be nice if all three of them did. *sheepish grin*  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, fluff. (OOCness knowing me)  
Notes: Jounouchi/Yami (yeah, I like him with a lot of people =P). One shot story, Yami's POV. Just an odd story I though up of out of boredom, and too much cream soda. It makes you all bubbly inside…  
  
For Crimson Blu, just…because she is so very sweet.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Boredom hit me on so many levels. It was such boredom that I found myself watching The Mummy Returns for the umpteenth time. Not that I didn't enjoy, it really was an addicting movie. My eyes watched in wonderment as the Army of Anubis rose from the sand inside the tiny screen from what seemed like the thousandth time that day. It still amazed me every time; the power of the Gods.  
  
There's a knock on the door. I grow pausing the movie, not know why I even bother. All I've been doing is watching the same thing all day long. There's another knock on the door, whoever was out there was really impatient. Another knock on the door; really impatient and really annoying. I open the door, raising my eyebrow when I see you standing there with a freakishly large grin on your face.  
  
You wave at me, your exceedingly messy mass of hair falling over your ocher orbs. I notice that you are wearing a green scarf around you neck, along with a white sweater with a blue strip across the middle and a pair of faded blue jeans. I can't help but think how beautiful you look right now.   
  
"You have to come see," You chirp every-so-happily at me. I raise an eyebrow at you, but you just grab my hand and pull me away. It amazes me how you can always be so light hearted all the time. I wonder how you do it. I could never be that way.  
  
You pull me to a brand new car. Well, it's used but it's new to you and you seem ecstatic about it. "Ride with me," You say. It isn't really a question, a suggestion or even an offer. It's a statement.  
  
I nod, your ocher eyes gleam in delight as you open the door to the passenger seat for me to get it. "Where will we go?" I ask you, you smile.  
  
"Anyway, nowhere, and everywhere in between," You state simply, and I am amazed at how poetic you seem to day, "And if we run out of gas, it's just drags our journey out a little bit longer."   
  
"How long will we be gone?" I ask you, though I really don't care. I'm just worried that Yugi would freak out if I disappeared for a few days, and knowing you, that wouldn't be such an unlikely thing to happen.   
  
"At least until midnight," Is my answer. Your face is serious for a moment, something that I am often deprived of when I'm around you. The way you look when you're serious, I have always found it oddly seductive. "There's something that I would like to show you."  
  
"Oh?" You start the car and back out of the driveway. I watch you as you drive away, mesmerizing everything that you do; everything that you are. You've always been so interesting, so hard to understand. You're so easy to love, and so hard to hate. I don't understand how some people can. "Where are we going to go?"  
  
Briefly you look at me, your ocher eyes flickered. "That my dear, is a surprise," you wink at me before turning back to the road.   
  
We drive in silence for quite a long time, well you drive and I watch. By the time we stop we're on the outskirts of Domino City in a field that I had no idea even existed there. The grass was slightly tall and went just about to mid-calf high and it was full of hundreds of thousands of tiny pink flowers. "Why did you bring me here?" I ask you.  
  
"You'll have to wait until nightfall," you reply. I should've expected that from you. You where always one to try to keep me for longer then you needed. I've never thanked you for that even though I know I should. I do enjoy or time together.  
  
I feel you place a hand on my shoulder, and I turn my head to face you my cherry eyes meeting your own ocher gaze. Your hand runs through my multi-color hair before you lean in and capture my lips in a kiss. It's just a simple kiss, but still it's out of this world.   
  
My eyes flutter closed, my hand pulling you closer to me, but still I do not deepen the kiss. It's perfect the way that it is; simply mind-blowing. Your hand roams fantastically slow through my hair in some unintentional pattern. I cannot help but lean into the touch. It's alluring.   
  
You pull away, reluctantly and only briefly. You pulled us down into the bed of small pink blossoms and tall grass. You kiss me again, your hand upon my hip this time and our body pressed up against each other.   
  
I wish I could freeze time, and I'm sure that you wish you could to. The wind blows lightly over our body; you take that as a sign to deepen our kiss. Your lips part, your tongue rolling momentarily across my lips. I part my lips for you, allowing you access to my mouth, which you of course take. Your tongue plunging into my mouth engaging in a sweet duel with my own.   
  
Unfortunately, it can't last forever. I pull away, you whimper when I do so. I can't help but think how cute you are; how like a child who's had it's favorite toy taken away from it.  
  
I rest my head against yours, looking deeply into your eyes. You meet my gaze all too happily.  
  
How long did we lay there? It must have been hours; we spent gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of us bothering to move or say anything; neither of us really wanting to do it either. Next thing I knew it was nightfall.   
  
You sat up, much to my misfortune. "Yami get up," you almost whispered to me offering a hand to help me up. I took it, using it as an excuse to touch you. Not that I need one, I'm sure you'd happily oblige to my urges any time any place.  
  
I grab your hand, and you pull me up. I don't know why I hadn't noticed before, but the field is covered with fireflies. Never in my life have I seen so many of them. They go as far as the tiny pink blossoms did, and there are just as many.   
  
"It's beautiful," I say breathlessly.   
  
You stretch your hand out to me. I blink in wonderment. What is on your mind? You do some of the oddest things sometimes. Still, take your hand only to be pulled into position for a slow dance.   
  
"There's no music," I stat, you laugh pointing out how I never fail to state the obvious.  
  
Your laughter dies down, and you look at me with the bizarrely seductive serious face you have the tendencies to make. You bring your lips to my forehead, kissing it lightly before pulling your lips to my ear. "We'll just have to improvise then won't we?" You whisper deeply into my ear. Your voice sends a trail of shivers down my spine.  
  
You rest your head atop of him. I can't see it but I know your eyes are closed. You lead me in a slow dance, but still there is no music. There is no music, that is, until I hear you humming softly. The song is "Promises" by Savage Garden, our song. You hum it a little off tune, but I don't mind. It's better that way, anyways.  
  
You suddenly begin sing to words out loud, dancing with me slowly, "So move your body move a little bit closer. Silent like the sound proceeding a cyclone. Don't you know that powerful thinking. Can be a force you don't want to relinquish?"  
  
I laugh slightly under my breath as you continue humming the song.   
  
I wish that moment could last forever. I wish we never had to leave. Then again, there are some things far too precious…  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Dancing part came from far too many times seeing the Utena movie. Though it does provide with wonderful fluff between Jounouchi and Yami. Oh so very good for me.  
  
I'm quite pleased with this one. Please review! 


End file.
